kamisamahajimemashitafandomcom-20200213-history
Mizuki
Mizuki (瑞希) is a white snake shikigami and the second familiar of Nanami Momozono in the manga series Kamisama Hajimemashita. Apperance Mizuki has white slightly parted hair. He has green snakelike eyes and white eyelashes. He is seen typically wearing Japanese traditional clothes. History Formerly the familiar of Yonomori shrine, he was left alone for several years after his land god had died. He suffered from extreme loneliness during this time and this lead to him creating a fantasy world for himself centered around the plum tree his land god had loved. Still, boredom and curiosity often drove him to make exploratory trips outside Yonomori Shrine in his snake form. Characteristics Mizuki had led a very sheltered life until he met Nanami, something Tomoe scathingly points out on more than one occasion. Inexperience notwithstanding, Mizuki can be very clever and even manipulative. He still loves Nanami in his own way, and so is very jealous of her obvious affection for Tomoe. He has tried several times in various ways to drive a wedge between them, without success. He is extremely naive and is shown to possess a child-like wonder and innocence in the ways of the human world and the things in it. As he continues to spend time with his new land god and her friends his world has expanded, but he remains by and large a rather goofy, lovable baby. Plot Overview He first met Nanami after slithering into her school's hallway. She saved him from her classmates and released him outside. He was quite taken by her kindness and beauty, and decided to make her his bride, marking her arm as a token of their engagement. However, thanks to Tomoe, the wedding didn't go exactly as Mizuki had planned. As time passed Mizuki grew more and more fond of Nanami and the other inhabitants of Mikage shrine, often visiting and even accompanying them on vacation to the seaside. When Tomoe is kidnapped, Mizuki is so admiring of the bravery of Nanami's efforts to get him back despite the overwhelming odds and her own very limited abilities, he decides to become her familiar as well. Tomoe and Mizuki often do not get along well. Tomoe understandably resents Mizuki's presence at the shrine, and they still fight regularly. The one thing that bonds them is their mutual affection and loyalty for Nanami, and their desire to protect her at all costs. Relationships Nanami Momozono Nanami begins as Mizuki's love interest, but his affection for her seems to have solidified into more of an older sister / younger brother relationship. This is ironic, considering that he is several hundred years her senior. He frequently comes to her for protection and sympathy when Tomoe behaves in a cruel manner, and competes with Tomoe for Nanami's affection, not as a potential lover might, but rather as a little boy vying for his beloved older sister's attention. He is very loyal to Nanami, even refusing to acknowledge Mikage as the land god of Mikage shrine in her place. He also begs her to be careful to avoid changing the past during her travels, as he doesn't want to miss meeting her in the future and return to his lonely life at the abandoned Yonomori shrine. Tomoe Tomoe and Mizuki began as enemies, and their relationship has only improved marginally from there. This is mainly due to Tomoe's understandable resentment (in light of past events) of Mizuki being allowed at the shrine at all, much less as a familiar, and secondly because of their mutual jealousy over Nanami's affections. While Tomoe is extremely upfront with his dislike of the white snake shikigami, Mizuki wages a much more subtle war against his fox senior, frequently attempting to manipulate Nanami and make Tomoe look bad. While naive in the ways of the world, Mizuki frequently exhibits a definite shrewdness for relationships. At the god summit he helped Tomoe come to grips with his growing feelings for Nanami, because above all else, Mizuki wants his land god to be happy, even if it is at the expense of his own heart. Yonomori Mitsuha Yonomori Mitsuha is Mizuki's former land god, a water goddess of the Yonomori shrine. Her manifestation was a plum tree, and when she died she left a beautiful one behind for Mizuki to remember her by. Mizuki later created his fantasy shrine with this tree as its cornerstone. In chapter 82 we meet a very young and nearly powerless Yonomori, who has just been gifted a sacred shikigami egg. We are left with the understanding that this egg will one day hatch into the white snake Mizuki. Until Nanami, Yonomori was the only tochigama Mizuki ever served. He loved his kami very much and she returned his affection, encouraging him at the end of her life not to mourn her, but to find a companion and live out his days in happiness. Unari Mizuki becomes a temporary husband for Unari when Kurama tricks her and angers her. After accepting her for who she is and cares for her, she falls in love with him. However seeing that Nanami is the most important person for him, is allows him to leave. Though she loves him deeply, it is questionable whether he returns her feelings. However he still cares very much for her, not wanting her to feel the same loneliness he had, and promising to see her once every year to be with her. Powers The second familiar of Mikage shrine can transform himself into a white snake, allowing him the freedom to explore places he might not otherwise be able to gain access to. He can manipulate water, and is a skilled brewer of sacred sake. He possesses a time-turning incense burner which allows him to send himself and others into the past. He also manifests white snakes of various sizes as servants, transportation or for protection. Quotes (To Nanami when she orders him to stop attacking Isohime) "Please say it again Nanami-chan! And bind me with the invisible chains!" (Practicing the flute) Wheeeeze. (To Tomoe) "I hate your guts. But I have the courtesy of not telling Nanami about what you did." (To Unari) "Unari's eyes are clear and blue, just like the Okinawan Ocean. I think it's pretty." (To Unari, about Nanami) "She is the most important person." (To Unari, when he's leaving) "Unari! I... will come here again. Once a year. Every year on this day. I will come see you." Trivia *Mizuki is a skilled brewer of sacred sake, as his former land god was very fond of it. *He possesses a sacred artifact called a time-turning incense burner which allows him to send himself and others back in time. * Mizuki was waiting for a god that would never come back, like Tomoe. *Nanami is the second god Mizuki has served. *Like Tomoe, Mizuki has romantic feelings for Nanami. *"Mizuki" is a female Japanese name. *Mizuki fears Nanami disappearing and being lonely again, which is similar to Tomoe's fear. Category:Characters Category:Familiars Category:Male characters